Homemade
by IcantBEEhave
Summary: A trip to visit her grandfathers home place leads Bella on a trip down memory lane, remembering the summer she fell in love and learned so much about life. Entry for the 'Summer Lovin' contest on Rogue Fan Fic. Non Cannon One Shot


**This was wrote for the 'Summer Lovin' contest on RogueFanfic(.)ning(.)com I had fun writing it and it came in third!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Title: Homemade**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Pairings: Bella/Emmett**

**Summary: A trip that leads Bella on a trip down memory lane remembering her summer love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot line.**

**AN: It will surprise that I wrote this because of what is missing. This may continue in the future not sure.**

I had spent every summer here growing up. The summer I turned seventeen had to be the most memorable. That was fifteen years ago though, now I was thirty two, married, and had two kids running around in the yard. Lela my oldest is eight and my son Eli just turned six. Neither of them understood why we were here. Lela had only been here one other time in her eight years and that was six years ago.

The year my granddaddy passed away.

I had cried like a baby. Lela was upset because I was and I ended up having Eli the night of the funeral. I had been so worked up I threw myself into early labor. He never believed us when we told him he was born in the middle of nowhere. That was one of the reasons for the trip; to show him the old truck he was born in, my granddaddy's old truck.

My granddaddy was responsible for how my life turned out, in many ways. That summer would always be on my mind. I set there by the creek listening to my kids playing with their daddy my and my mind drifted back to that faithful summer.

~flashback~

"_Mom do I really have to go? I'm going to miss Alice's birthday party and Rose's big Forth of July party." I pouted as I set on the end of my bed watching my mother pack my clothes._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, don't hassle your mother! We have been over this a thousand times already. You go every summer and that isn't about to change because of some boy. Now finish getting your things together it's a long ride. If you could have acted right we would have thought about letting you stay, but no you had to sneak out with that damn Cullen boy!" my dad snapped from my bedroom door._

"_His name is Edward and someday Daddy I am going to marry that boy and he is going to be your son in law!" I screamed and threw the rest of my things in my bag._

"_When hell freezes over!" my dad laughed as he disappeared down the hall. Of course that only fuelled the fire in me. It wasn't fair. I was seventeen, in love, and had friends. I shouldn't have to spend my summer with my grandfather on some old farm in the middle of nowhere! He didn't even have cable!_

_Of course my parents won. Two hours later I was unloading my bags from the trunk of the car while Momma and Daddy talked to my Granddaddy. I made sure to slam the trunk and stomp up the front steps. I wouldn't dare slam the front door though, Granddaddy would tan my hide!_

"_Now stop all that racket Bella, there ain't no sence in it. What's done is done. We will have a great summer like always." My Grandfather Eli smiled winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle. I wasn't here to have fun according to my parents. They were going to make sure Eli would work me to death this summer for punishment._

"_Now Eli she isn't here to have fun this summer. We told you she needs to learn a few lessons. She snuck out of the house to see that Cullen boy. He is nineteen Eli! That's too old for her. You would have kicked Renee into the next town if she pulled something like that."_

"_Charlie, she did do something like that, with you. Isn't that how my sweet granddaughter came to be?" he smirked at my parents and then continued. "That's exactly why I am such a young Granddaddy and I do believe I did kick your ass Charlie. Now you send Bella to me every summer, this summer ain't gonna be no different, you hear. I will make sure there is no sneaking in or out, I suggest you do the same when she gets home. Now get the hell out of here and leave us be. We got stuff to do and you two are only gonna get in our way."_

"_HOLY COW!" I knew my parents conceived me out of wedlock but I didn't know about the whole sneaking off thing._

"_Bella we will talk about this later!" My mom snapped gave me a hug and told me she loved me._

"_Sorry baby girl." Dad sighed and hugged me as well before they left._

"_Well looks like it's just you and me kid."_

"_Only cause you ran them off." I laughed and plopped down._

"_Don't be ploppin down like that. It's the only couch I got." he glared._

"_Sorry Granddaddy." I blushed._

"_Now what's about this sneaking out?" he asked as he sat down across from me in his chair._

"_It wasn't anything bad, not like Mom and Dad apparently. I snuck out with Alice and Rose to meet Alice's cousin Edward, my boyfriend, at a party. I was home before curfew and the only reason they found out was because I tripped over one of Dad's shoes coming in." There was no way I could lie to the old man. I loved him dearly and spending the summer wouldn't really be that bad. It was the only time I got to see him since it was such a long drive from Nashville to the sticks of Humboldt._

"_I see…why did you have to sneak out?"_

"_Dad hates Edward and refused to let me go since he found out it was Edwards's party. I didn't even drink I swear!" I pleaded. I was more scared he would be mad at me than a punishment from my parents._

"_I trust you your not like your Momma you know. Your heads on a lot better than hers was at your age. But can I tell you something you Granny learned right before I met her?" I saw the pain in his eyes at the mention of my Granny. She had died four years ago of cancer. He missed her dearly and it seemed like me coming every summer was what got him through it all. I just nodded meekly and he smiled softly._

"_Not too awful long before I met Marie she had been seeing this boy named Levi. He was older of course and her family couldn't stand him, especially her Daddy. She was about your age at the time and she refused to see reason." He paused to laugh and shake his head._

"_You remind me so much of her." He laughed again. "But back to the story. Marie's great aunt got sick so her and her mother went to stay with her for a few weeks. She wrote Levi everyday and never heard a word back in the two months she was gone. She was so sure he loved her and that he would ask her to marry him as soon as she got back." he stopped again, maybe to remember but I was growing impatient._

"_What happened Granddaddy?"_

"_Well as soon as they got back Marie headed for Levi's. She was so sure he was waiting on her. What she found when she got there was a different story though. See Levi had been wooing Marie and Claire. Claire was your grandmother's cousin. He took up with Claire as soon as Marie left town and by the time she got back and ran to Levi's they were already married… Claire answered the door that day. Marie was shocked and devastated of course, Claire thought Marie was coming to congratulate her, so when Marie broke down crying and took off running Claire made Levi tell her the truth. I met her that very day, down the road under that giant oak tree. She told me once she got over what Levi had done that if her family didn't like me then I would just have to go on about my business. She said she would never considering marrying a man her family didn't like." He smiled and got up, walking into the kitchen._

"_Bella you better go on up and get you some sleep we got an early day tomorrow. I got some boys coming in looking for work and I really need the help. They will be here first thing after church and we will see who is hirable." He said from the doorway and I did as I was told._

_The next morning at church I was miserable. I had tossed and turned all night. I kept dreaming of the story my grandfather had told me over and over, except it was me and Edward instead of Gran and Levi. The hot and humid conditions in the church weren't making things easier. I of course had on a cool summer dress, but it did no good when you were attending an old backwoods church. Why on earth they didn't get an air conditioner I would never know. I didn't even want to go to church but Granddaddy went every Sunday, to the same church him and Gran had gotten married in._

_As I fanned myself I thought about the letter I had wrote Edward early this morning. I had dropped it in the mail on the way to church. I was wishing way down deep that he wouldn't write back though. The more I thought about him the more unsure I grew. Did he love me? Of course he didn't yet; we had only been seeing each other a few months. He was waiting for me though, for me to be ready. I was probably still the only virgin left in my class but I wasn't planning on loosing it anytime soon. The thought of it scared me to death._

"_Come on Bells time to go," my grandfather said pulling me out of my train of thought._

_Church had finally ended and we were driving down the road in his old pick up, the wind blowing my hair and cooling me. I was enjoying the breeze while it lasted. As soon as we got home I would go to the kitchen and fix lunch while Granddaddy met the new workers._

"_Do you love this boy?" he said suddenly._

"_What?" I was totally taken back by hi question._

"_This is the only time I am gonna ask Bella. I won't bother you about it ever again. You have to be honest though… Do you love that boy?"" he was dead serious, you could tell by the ton of his voice. You better damn well be honest when that ton came out._

_What was I supposed to tell him? Yeah, I really think I might, but what would I know? Edward's really the first serious boyfriend I have ever had. I wasn't even sure it was that serious. I was completely confused about it all really. I didn't know what I felt for Edward and now I wasn't even sure I even wanted it._

"_I don't know it's only been a few months. I like him though and there's a chance I might love him." I sighed and looked up at him. He just shook his head in acknowledgment and stared out the window as he drove. The rest of the ride was silent until we pulled up at the house._

_I spotted the two guys sitting under the tree when we pulled up, but didn't get a good look. They seemed to be right about my age, but wasn't sure. Of course I went about my usual Sunday afternoon routine when I was here. Granddaddy had asked for fried green tomatoes and I obliged after changing into my bikini and pullin on some shorts and a tank top. After lunch I would go down to the creek and cool off and maybe lay out with a book. I met Granddaddy and the two guys on the front porch as I was setting out lunch._

"_Bella I hope you fixed enough, I invited Emmett and Jasper for lunch." He smiled at me as he sat down at the table. We usually ate lunch and dinner on the porch so we could feel the breeze. He was up to something, I could tell. He had that glint in his eye and the same look he used on Gran when she was alive, to get out of trouble._

"_No I don't mind at all Granddaddy. I smiled as I set the tomatoes and fried bologna out. I hadn't looked up at the two, until now. When I lifted my head I was met by a pair of sparkling blue eyes, short dark curls, two perfect dimples and the sexiest smile I had ever seen._

_I couldn't help but blush as he smiled at me and stuck out his hand. The other boy was laughing._

"_Nice to meet you Miss, I'm Emmett and this here's my brother Jasper."His grin was full blast now and I had to focus and smile and shake his brother's hand. He was handsome as well but had nothing on Emmett. He was shorter and not as built. His hair was blond and curly as could be. His smile was sweet and sincere and I immediately thought of Alice. Maybe she could come stay a week or two. Granddaddy wouldn't mind and he is absolutely perfect for her._

"_Nice to meet you both, excuse me, I have to get the rest of lunch and the tea." I smiled as I dropped Jaspers hand and blushed when I glanced at Emmett. I quickly turned away and headed for the kitchen._

"_I sure as hell know how to make pretty babies. Are you looking at her ass boys? She is awful pretty, gonna make one man a lucky son of a bitch one of these days." I heard my granddaddy as I rounded the corner of the house. I froze so I could hear their responses._

"_Well…um…yes sir…she is mighty pretty. But no sir I would never do such a thing." Jasper stuttered and I heard Emmett laughing._

"_I'm gonna be honest sir. You make damn fine babies and yes Sir I was checking out her ass." Emmet laughed. Then I heard a thunk and a 'ouch'._

"_Damn boy I like the honesty but I didn't tell you, you could look at her ass. Have some respect that's my granddaughter." Eli laughed._

_I quickly covered my mouth and scampered in the house. As soon as I was out of ear shot I busted out in a fit of giggles. It took me a minute to compose myself and gather the rest of lunch. I would definitely have to as Granddaddy if I could call and invite Alice. I had a calling card so it wouldn't be a problem._

"_Here you go." I smiled and sat down beside Granddaddy and across from Emmett._

"_I think you have out done yourself bells this is amazing. I might just have to keep you hear year round, you know I don't get good cookin unless you're here, and your Granny was the only other woman's cookin I liked." He laughed as he stabbed another tomato onto his fork and proceeded to devour it. We had been mostly silent as we dished out our food and started to eat. The only sounds were the clanking of forks, birds chirping cows mooing, the creek flowin, and Granddaddy's grunts of approval._

"_This is really good, thank you." Jasper smiled as he took another bite of his pasta salad._

"_Thank you."_

"_I only have one question." Emmett interrupted._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is all this homemade or is any of it store bought?"_

"_Boy you better watch it." My granddaddy chuckled and shoveled in more food. I sat my fork down and glared._

"_You sure know how to insult a woman. I hope the rest of your manners are better than that. Of course its all homemade! I'm appalled that you would even assume any of this was store bought. My Granny started teaching me how to cook when I learned how to stand. I'll be damned if I let you insult my cooking." I growled and snatched his plate out from under him._

"_Now you have done it, both of you. You're fixin to see a grown man act like a deprived two year old." Jasper laughed and moved around the table with his plate to sit by me._

"_Shove it Jasper." Emmett glared at me._

"_I warned you." Eli laughed, I thought he was gonna fall out of his chair for a moment._

"_Now you listen here Missy, I wasn't insulting you. I was enjoyin that very much. I was gonna give you a compliment but then you snatched my food away. I suggest you give it back." His arms were crossed across his very chiseled chest now._

"_Or what? Humm? I do believe I cooked it and brought it out here, if I want to take it away I damn sure will I dare you to argue with me in front of my Granddaddy, don't you know I will win." I laughed and deliberately took a fork full of his pasta salad._

"_Back away from the food now little girl!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes! I love the cookin and thank you very much. But if you don't give me back that damn fine cookin on your own I will be forced to take it back, and I want that bite you just took replaced." He said as he stood up and leaned against the table. Granddaddy and Jasper were both laughing._

"_Oh really?" I stood up, jutted my hip to the side, planted one fist on my hip, and raised my eyebrow as I took one of his tomatoes and shoved it into my mouth._

"_Damn I do make a mean fried green mater Granddaddy!" I smiled and licked my lips making sure I had every bit. Emmett's mouth was set in a hard line and he slowly turned to look at my laughing Grandfather._

"_Mr. Higgenbotham you know I respect you and all and would never do anything to piss you off, but sir you are about to lose one smartass granddaughter."_

"_Alright now kids enough. Bella give the boy back his food, can't you tell he has a hefty appetite. Emmett leave my granddaughter alone. I wouldn't insult her again I might not be able to save your ass again and I don't think your Granny would be too happy with me if you came home with a black eye, from a seventeen year old girl."_

"_Yes Sir." We both mumbled and Emmett snatched his plate back. I plopped down at the same time he did and wait for Granddaddy to return to his food. As soon as he was distracted I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and sneered slightly._

_His blue eyes darkened and he tensed up in his set as his glare softened. I had won this and somehow seeing the hot country boy all riled up over my food, made me forget all about Edward. That was when I realized I didn't love Edward._

"_Bella to finish what we were talking about in the truck, you'll know when you are." With that I was left gapping at the old man as he pushed away from the table, kissed my cheek and headed out to the barn._

"_Might want to close that pretty little mouth before you swallow a fly." Emmett laughed and I glared at him again before I got up and started clearing the table._

"_Don't you have work to do." I smirked_

"_That I do." He said as he rubbed his belly and pushed away from the table._

"_Thank you for the nice meal; look forward to seeing you around this summer." He winked and walked off the porch._

"_Is he always that infuriating?" I asked Jasper._

"_Always, you want some help?"_

"_No thanks, I'm good. Why don't you make sure my Grandfather stays out of trouble?" I smiled and took in the dishes._

_Once all the dishes were done I grabbed a towel, my lawn chair, and my book before I headed down to the creek. It was actually the size of a small river and the perfect swimming hole. There was a rope hangin from a tree that hadn't been there before and I smiled. Granddaddy let all the locals come down here and swim and party. The remnants of a fire were still on the bank.. There wasn't a hint of garbage, as usual, because everyone knew better than to make a mess and not clean it up around here._

_I shimmied my shorts and tank off and jumped in to get cool before I lay out. I oiled up and got comfortable. I lay on my back for an hour before I flipped over on my stomach. I gave up on my book and rested my head on my arms, hiding it from the sun. I must have drifted off to sleep cause I was suddenly woken up by cold water splashing all over me. I screamed at the cold sensation and quickly flipped over to see who was laughing and splashing in the water._

"_Well look who decided to wake up!" Emmett laughed and splashed water at me again._

"_You are such an ass!" I squealed and jumped up, totally forgetting I had the strap down on my bright yellow bikini. I caught the top before they saw anything but the wolf whistle Emmett was doing was making me blush. That was when I noticed the two other people in the water with them._

"_That's Peter and Charlotte, our friends." Jasper offered as soon as I had my top fastened back. I offered a wave and a 'nice to meet you' before I turned to gather my stuff._

"_Oh come on Bella, you ain't leavin are you?" Emmett whined._

"_That's exactly what I am doing." I glared over my shoulder and turned back to my stuff. I had almost everything in my bag when I was suddenly lifted off the ground by a set of tan, muscular arms._

"_Put me down!" I screamed which only made Emmett laugh harder._

"_Nope your goin in that water and your gonna have fun and talk to us." He declared as he stood on the bank._

"_I can get in myself!"_

"_I don't trust you not to run." He laughed and then he jumped off the bank and into the cold water. He never let go of me as we went to the bottom and he pushed back up. I was spluttering and laughing as soon as we broke free from the water._

_The rest of the afternoon passed with us all wrestling in the water, mostly Emmett, Jasper and I. Peter and Charlotte were often too busy making out to be bothered with us. Jasper was quickly becoming one of my best friends. He was the type of guy that I could take home to my parents and everyone would fall in love with him, but that's not something that would happen for us._

_Things between Emmett and I weren't much better. If it was even possible it had gotten worse. We were relentless when it came to picking on the other, but it lead us to a new found center line. We were both obviously attracted to the other but we also annoyed the hell out of each other. Somehow during the afternoon Emmett and I had started flirting. Of course he still annoyed me but I started finding it less annoying and every quirk started attracting me to him more._

_The week passed by quicker than I would have thought. A day didn't go by without Emmett making a comment about my ass, slapping it, winking, sneaking in sly winks when he thought no one would see, or just simply waving from the barn. I tried to keep my distance most days, but it was extremely hard. I spent all day inside Wednesday spring cleaning the house. When I hung the rug out on the line to beat the dust out Emmett caught my eye and winked, sending shivers down my spine. Of course I didn't let him know he was getting to me though. I just stuck my tongue out and ran back inside. Once I finished with the house I escaped to the creek to cool off. I smiled as I passed Emmett and Jasper on my way back to the house but didn't stop to talk. I had even called Alice and invited her down._

_It was Friday night when everything changed though. Granddaddy had been working Emmett and Jasper to death on getting the barn fixed along with a million other things. He invited them for lunch and I sat quietly throughout the meal, picking at my food and avoiding looking at Emmett._

"_Well boys I think you should take the rest of the day off. The festival will be kicking off in a few hours and I bet you would like to cool off before heading into town." Granddaddy said before pushing away from the table._

"_Thank you Sir. Bella are you going?"Jasper smiled._

"_I haven't thought about it. Strawberry Festival right? I wouldn't even know what or where to go." I shrugged._

"_Of course it's the Strawberry festival! The Parade starts at three this year then the concert is at seven. Of course the carnival will open to, right after the parade." Jasper was excited._

"_I don't see why you and Alice couldn't meet them at the parade Bella. You have to meet her in town anyway." My grandfather shrugged._

"_Really now? Who's Alice?" Emmett smiled._

"_She's my best friend. I managed to talk her into spending the rest of the summer here. I have to pick her up in town in an hour. I'm sure she will want to come here and get cleaned up before we do anything first."_

"_Well what about Charlotte. If she needed to I am sure she wouldn't mind letting her get ready there." Jasper offered._

"_All sounds good to me. I will be down at the VFW Bella, don't wait up. Poker night." Granddaddy smiled mischievously. Great I had no way out now. Maybe Alice and I could go off and manage not to run into them. We could come and go when we pleased. Granddaddy had Jasper and Emmett get the other truck up and running so I could do what I wanted, of course my parents didn't know. As far as punishment went he was convinced I would make the right decision and I was sure he was definitely up to something with Jasper or Emmett._

"_So its settled then, Strawberry Festival with us all weekend. We wouldn't want your friend Alice to miss out on all that Humboldt has to offer." Emmett smiled, showing off his adorable dimples._

"_Perfect! You all have fun. I will see you all tomorrow." Granddaddy smiled as he headed into the house to get ready to spend the evening with the boys at the VFW, probably drinking and losing money._

"_Where are you picking Alice up at?" Jasper asked._

"_Shit I have to go. I'm picking her up at the bus station! I have to get ready" I was going to be late if I didn't get ready to go now._

"_We will get this and meet you in town." Emmett smiled._

"_How about in front of the Court House in an hour and a half?"_

"_Sounds good to me! Thanks so much." With that I was running through the house to get ready._

_An hour later I was pulled up at the bus station to meet Alice. I had decided to wear something cute and cool since it was so hot. My denim mini skirt, my red tank top, and matching flip flops worked out perfect. My hair was tied back in a messy bun and I wasn't wearing any makeup, there was no use, the heat would have had it melted off in no time flat. Besides, I didn't need anything more than my lip-gloss with my tan. I would have looked ridicules all dolled up._

"_BELLA!" I heard and felt her before I saw her. She was wrapped around me like a hippy hugging a tree._

"_Hey Alice, it's too damn hot for all this shit." I laughed and peeled her off of me._

"_I am so happy to see you! You have missed so much in a week's time. You are never going to believe what all has happened!"_

"_Well we can catch up on the way to meet some…friends of mine. Do you want to get cleaned up or are you ready? The Strawberry Festival is going on and we thought we would show you around and have some fun." I smiled. Then I realized she was already perfectly dressed. She had on a mini skirt much like mine a pair of wedged flip flops and a hot pink tank top. Her hair and makeup were perfect. But that was Alice, she always looked well kept, even after a two or three hour bus ride._

"_Bitch you know I am looking hot already. Let's just go have fun and catch up!" She smiled happily and I led her to the truck._

"_Rose canceled the party because apparently Edward has gone all EMO! There's no one around this summer so I just decided I would rather spend my birthday with you, even if it is in a small ass town in the middle of nowhere. Please tell me there are a few hot guys around here?" she was rattling on and on. I hadn't really been listening until she said Edwards's name._

"_Wait why Edward is all Emo?" my head snapped in her direction as I started the truck._

"_Bella you practically broke up with him in that letter!" she gapped at me._

"_I did not! All I said was that I thought it was good that I was stuck here all summer. I just want time to figure out what I am doing Alice. He is going off to college in a few months." I sighed and pulled out into traffic._

"_Well to a guy like Edward it just seemed like you where ending things. You might want to call him."_

"_I will handle it later." I sighed. "Let's just have fun, we don't have a curfew or anything this weekend." I smiled mischievously. Alice and I were good at getting into stuff._

_A minute later I parked my truck around the corner of the court house, Emmett's old Jeep was parked not far away so I knew they were waiting for us. We climbed out of the truck and started walking, people where everywhere and most of them had on something with a strawberry or something red._

"_So who are we meeting up with?"_

"_That would be Emmett and Jasper." I smiled sheepishly, hoping the blush in my cheeks would be mistaken as heat as I pointed to them. They were sitting on a bench talking to Peter and Charlotte, who had her head through back laughing._

"_Looks like Peter and Charlotte are already here to."_

"_Damn, who's the curly headed hot blond?" she giggled._

"_That would be Jasper, Emmett is his brother and he is the tall guy with the dirty blond hair. Peter is the other blond guy and that's his girlfriend Charlotte."I whispered as we got closer. Emmett spotted us and the soft smile on his face turned into a huge mischievous grin._

"_Looks like someone's happy to see you." She giggled and nudged me as we got closer._

"_It's not like that." I laughed._

"_Whatever" she shrugged._

"_Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Emmett smirked._

"_Why do you have to pick on her so much asshole?" Jasper retorted and turned to look at us. His head did this whole double take thing as soon as he spotted Alice._

"_Alice, the asshole is Emmett" I smirked at him "that's Jasper and the lovey dovey couple would be Peter and Charlotte." I laughed._

_As we watched the parade Alice and jasper talked nonstop and Emmett kept nudging me playfully. The tension between us was steadily becoming more and more. I wanted to stop the picking and antagonizing more than anything. But then I still had to deal with Edward. I had no idea how I was going to explain this all. I didn't want to hurt him and what Alice said earlier had me worried about it even more. When the parade ended I decided to take a walk and find a phone to call him._

"_Guy's can I meet up with you in a few, I really need to make a phone call." I sighed and stuffed my hands into my skirt pockets._

"_Sure, there's a pay phone on the way to the concert. Come on we will show you and then you can meet us over there at the concert, we will save you a seat." Emmett smiled. He had been watching me closely for the past ten minutes and I was sure he noticed my shift in moods._

"_Sounds good." I smiled. As we walked Alice made her way to my side and hooked her arm through mine._

"_Are you going to call Edward?" she whispered._

"_Yeah, I think I should you know try and explain my letter."_

"_I see now why he thinks you dumped him!" she giggled bringing the attention of the rest of the group to us._

"_Wait Bella has a boyfriend?" Jasper looked shock and Emmett immediately moved to the other side of the group. His large hands were stuffed in his pockets and he had a damn good poker face on, but I could tell he wasn't happy._

"_It's hard to explain. I did when I left Nashville a week ago, but after talking to my Granddaddy Saturday I wrote him a letter and mailed it on the way to church. He thinks I dumped him and well I'm not sure that I didn't. I just wanted time to figure it all out." I sighed and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear._

"_Oh well, that sound familiar." Jasper glared and Emmett._

"_What!" he huffed?_

"_Dude you totally crushed Kate a few weeks ago!" Peter laughed._

"_It wasn't even like that. There was no since in us keeping all the long distance shit up. She's in Knoxville now." Emmett groaned. So he doesn't like long distance?_

"_Why don't we just leave Bella alone and let her take care of what she has to." Charlotte smiled. She had been quiet most of the night and tucked into Peter's side so it shocked me a little when she spoke up._

"_Thanks." I smiled sheepishly as they all walked off. I watched Alice jump on Jasper's back as the group laughed and disappeared into the crowd._

_Three rings later I heard his voice and I was suddenly blank._

"_Hello?"_

"_Um…Hey Edward…it's me…Bella."_

"_Bella? Why are you calling? Are you ok?"Maybe he did love me. The worry that was laced all throughout his voice told me I had hurt him._

"_I'm fine; Alice is here…She told me you got my letter." I sighed._

"_Oh…yeah I got it…I was going to write back but you asked for space, that's why I was shocked to hear from you."He was angry now._

"_I'm sorry…I'm just really confused. You know my parents sent me down here to separate us. I just…maybe it was a good idea…You're going off to college soon and we won't be able to see each other…Are we really that serious. I don't even know…"_

"_Bella, I like you ok." He just likes me, he doesn't love me. "I was hoping we could see where this went, you still have awhile before you go to college. I think I know where this is going…I understand. I mean you're probably mad I didn't say the right L word there but I can't help it. Your right, you're going to want to enjoy your senior year and I'm going to be at Knoxville enjoying my freshman year…If we keep going like this someone's going to get hurt…I don't want that for you or me."_

"_So is this it? The end? No more Bella and Edward?"Why was I excited about this? I should be crying and upset that I'm losing my boyfriend._

"_It's what you want Bella, I think your letter said it best. I mean yeah I'm going to miss you, our long talks, and how we use to kiss nonstop after talking for hours on end. You're the smartest and most mature high school student I know."_

"_Can we stay friends? I mean I know that's cliché to ask, but we know so much about each other. You have really been my friend."_

"_You're one of my best B. I think I'm going to miss you most." I could hear the smile in his voice and I smiled to. I could hear the music start up down the street and I knew I had to end the call._

"_Are you at a party?"_

"_No, I'm in town at the Strawberry Festival with Alice and some other friends. Sounds like the concerts starting already. Emerson Drive's playing."_

"_Sounds cool, I know how you are about your music." He laughed. "I'll write ok? We will call and email to. Go have fun B. Tell Alice I said hey."_

"_Thank you Edward, I'll talk to you later, I'll see you at your going away party and maybe when I get back." With a goodbye from each of us it was over._

_I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I knew we would keep in touch but it wouldn't be like we planned. Nothing ever turned out like that. Once Edward went off to school I would barley talk to him. We would both go on with our lives and maybe years down the road we would run into each other and laugh. Maybe catch up but who knew?_

_I wiped the tear away and slowly walked to the concert. Two songs into the show I found them by the stage. Alice, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice me walk up. When I spotted Emmett I saw him looking around, his gaze fell on me and his face broke out into a breathtaking smile. My stomach did this little flip flopy thing and there was no suppressing the grin I flashed him._

"_Everything go ok?"_

"_I guess you could say that." I shrugged._

"_What happened?"_

"_We officially ended it I guess you could say."_

"_You don't look upset?" his brow was pulled together in confusion._

"_I'm not really. I mean that sounds bad, but I'm not. I was forced to think about how I felt about him and that phone call proved it. We don't love each other like that." I sighed and sat down as the music started again._

"_Ride the Farris Wheel with me?" he said suddenly. Everyone else was distracted trying to figure out what to ride first so it was just us._

"_Um…sure." I smiled sheepishly._

"_Be back in a little while guys." He waved at the others and pulled me in the direction of the Farris Wheel. My skin flushed at the feel of his hand on mine. It was the best sensation ever. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening between the two of us but I did know in that moment I had done the right thing by breaking up with Edward._

"_So…" he broke the silence between us once we were far enough away from our friends and dropped my hand. I immediately missed his touch and couldn't understand why. The boy drove me insane and here I was wishing he would hold my hand again!_

"_Farris Wheel right?"_

"_Ya." He smiled and went to get tickets._

_After five long minutes of silence we were up in the air, sitting side by side in the little bucket. The tension was so think between us you would need a chainsaw to cut it. Our legs were so close that with every swing of the bucket they would bump softly. I knew my cheeks were probably stained bright read to match my nails at this point._

"_I wanted to talk to you…I just couldn't think of a way to do it. Then it came out about your boyfriend or ex or whatever and I decided to wait._

"_Now I don't know if I should. I guess I should see how you are after you breakup." He mumbled as he fidgeted with his hands. We were almost at the top of the Farris Wheel, stopped to let more passengers get on._

"_I'm fine with it. I started it. I feel a lot better now. Edward and I just weren't meant to be." I shrugged feeling a little awkward talking about him with Emmett. This was the second time he had asked me, but now he seemed…nervous?_

"_Why did you want to talk to me?" I whispered as we started moving again._

"_You drive me insane Bella." He huffed._

"_Well thanks you do the same to me!" I laughed and nudged him._

"_You don't see it do you?" he said seriously as he shifted to face me a little._

"_Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I've had a lot on my mind until now Emmett." It was my turn to fidget now, with my head hung looking at my fingers._

_As the ride stopped at the very top, his large hand pulled my face to look into his deep blue eyes. I didn't care that you could see the entire town from the spot we were in, all I could see was Emmett. His eyes, his dimples, his kissable lips, his short dirty blond curls that I just wanted to bury my fingers in and never take them out. I wasn't sure what was happening between us but I liked it. I never felt like this with Edward. It was fun to throw in front of my dad but that was all. Emmett was different and I had a feeling by the end of the summer, when I had to leave, I would end up heartbroken. I didn't care though, I would never have a chance with anyone like him again and to be honest I didn't want anyone else._

"_I want you to see it. I'm tired of being so distracted by you that I can't do anything right. I'm tired of smashing my fingers with the damn hammer because I see you walking out of the house in those skimpy ass bikinis. I'm tired of not eating because all I can think about is your cookin. I'm tired of wondering what that delicious pouty bottom lip of yours tastes like damn it."_

_With that he leaned in and kissed me firmly on the lips. He didn't pull away though. His hand slipped around to cup my neck while his other one slid down my arm, wrapping his large warm hand around mine. He lightly sucked on my bottom lip, moaning and sending shivers down my spine. When his tongue swept out and ran across my lip I melted. I would forever be lost in Emmett after this moment._

_After that night Emmett and became inseparable, just like Alice and Jasper. Granddaddy loved it. When he told my parents they wouldn't have to worry about Edward anymore they changed their mind about punishment. But then of course he told them about Emmett and they got all sulky. Granddaddy didn't care though. He made it very clear how he felt about it one afternoon._

"_Told you, you would know." He winked and disappeared._

_That night was the first time the words "I love you" left our lips. That was also the night I lost my virginity, in the hayloft of the barn on a quilt with a bottle of homemade strawberry wine. I would never forget how I felt wrapped up in his arms and the taste of wine on our lips._

_I thought I would die t the end of summer when it was time to leave. We promised to talk all the time and see each other every chance we got but I still felt like leaving him would be the worst mistake of my life. He was taking the year off to save up money for school. I was going to finish up my last year of school._

_When my parents came to get me I was pried out of his arms. I watched him disappear as we drove down the road and cried like a baby._

_~end flashback~_

I was pulled out of my past by large hands wrapping around me from behind and warm lips on my neck. I smiled as I took in the clean scent of my husband. His hands ran up and down m body as he kissed and nibbled on my neck.

"Where are the kids?" I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as he sat down behind me, wrapping me in his arms.

"They are spending the night camping by the lake with their cousins and aunt and uncle." I felt his lips turn up into a smile against my neck.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Mmhmm I thought we could enjoy our anniversary."

"Did you plan this?"

"Yes I did, down to every last detail. Getting you to come down here wasn't that hard either. All I had to do was plant the idea in your best friends head and here we are."

"So is that all?"

"Nope" he paused and pulled out a blind fold "but this is going to have to go on before you get the rest of it."

"Umm…ok." He kissed my exposed shoulder and covered my eyes securing the blindfold.

Suddenly he was up and had me tossed over his shoulder. I had no idea where he was taking me but I was laughing like a mad woman as he smacked my ass and told me to be quiet. Finally I heard his boots on wood and a familiar smell overtook me. The smell changed as he started up a set of stairs and I smiled.

"Why are we in the barn?" I laughed as he sat me down on my feet.

"Should have known you would figure out where we were." He laughed and spun me around to where my back was against his chest and he slowly uncovered my eyes.

I gasped as I took in the site before me. Clear Christmas lights were twinkling all throughout the hay loft giving it a soft ambiance I had never though imaginable. When my eyes spotted the old quilts laid out on a bed of hay, the two wine glasses and the bottle of strawberry wine I was floored. It was like I was seventeen again. Reliving the night Emmett and I first made love.

"How…that is the same wine…How did you find that!"

"Baby, I'm just really good like that." He laughed and led me over to the blanket. That was when I spotted the manila envelope.

"What's this?" I asked curiously as he pulled me down on the blanket, engulfing me in his large arms.

"You mean this?" he asked as he picked it up and handed it to me.

"Yes this." I turned and glared at him.

"Open it."

Tears filled my eyes as I took in the content of the envelope. How he had managed to accomplish this I would never know. My mother barely had anything to do with me in the past fifteen years. There was no way she would have handed this over without a fight. Just getting permission to visit this place must have put him through hell.

"Remember that business trip a few months ago?" I nodded as tears ran down my face.

"Well I came here and looked around. Your granddaddy told me once that he had made some changes to his will and I had never been able to find it. I knew how much this place meant to you baby, to us. I found it hidden away with his whiskey stash. I forgot all about it until a couple of months ago. Jasper and I were the only ones that knew he had It." he laughed.

See if you haven't figured it out yet, I married my summer love, Emmett McCarty, fourteen years ago today. See fifteen years ago when I went back to Nashville things got bad. I finally talked my parents into letting me finish out my senior year in Humboldt. My mother and I haven't really talked since Emmett and I got married the day after I graduated high school, unless you count the massive fight over who the property went to after my grandfather's death.

Emmett and I left Humboldt to go to school and would constantly visit the man that brought us together, my grandfather Eli Higgenbotham. After graduation and Lela's birth the visits slowed considerably. Emmett and I both worked and it was just really hard to travel with a newborn. Lela had met him several times but was too young to really remember him or know what was going on when he passed away. The funeral was her first trip to Humboldt because Eli had started traveling to see us.

He had said repeatedly that when he died this place was to be mine, but apparently he hadn't updated his will with his attorney so my mother got it instead. My mother always resented the fact that I left home to live with my grandfather. When we got married things exploded. My grandfather's death made that worse. All the money he had went to me, she just got the house and land.

But what I was holding in my hands was priceless and I would make sure to never let it slip through my finger tips again. I was now the sole owner of the house and land.

"I was thinking we could sale the house in Memphis and move here. Maybe start up a winery of our own."

"Oh my God! But what about our jobs and the kids school and… can we really?" I was now turned around facing my husband on my knees with my hands on his shoulders.

"I've already looked into it all, the kids can go to school here and I have already looked into jobs, one of the plants here is looking for a new Forman and I applied already. As for your job, you can do it from anywhere. It won't take much to get internet and stuff hooked up, as for the winery…well we haven't touched the money your Grandfather left us babe and There is plenty there… As for the bottle of wine, Mr. Johnson's son still makes it and this bottle here is from the year we got married." He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much Mr. McCarty." I smiled against his lips.

"I love you Mrs. McCarty now what do you say we relive our past together?" He smirked and kissed me passionately.

That night we made love like we were seventeen again, over and over again in the hay loft. By dawn we were out of wine and had decided on when to move. We were moving back to the place that brought us together.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it :D let me know what you thought!**


End file.
